You don't love me
by Dawnthia
Summary: "You don't love me, you love Ladybug." After finding out Marinette was Ladybug, Adrien confessed his feelings to Marinette. But Marinette declined his love saying that he didn't love her. Just her alter ego. Now he has to try and prove his love for Marinette.
1. You don't love me

_**Chapter one**_

 **Bonjour! Dawnthia here! Well, A new fanfic a new story. This should be interesting, hope you enjoy :)**

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

"Marinette! You're Ladybug?! This is awesome!" Marinette shakes her head. Tears coming down her face. "We can get together! I mean, you like me and I like Ladybug! It's perfect!"  
Her salty tears streaming down her face. How could he not see why she was upset?

"Princess? What's wrong?" He looks at her, his eyes filled with hope and happiness.

"You love Ladybug." Her tears start coming down faster. "You don't love _me_. You love Ladybug." She looked up to face him, her eyes turning red from her crying.

"But Lady-Marinette, I do love yo-"

"Don't you say it!" She screamed at him, her heart breaking. The whole school turned to face them in confusion. "You don't love me, so until you can prove that you do, I won't go out with you." At this, Marinette runs off. Tears glistening in the sun as the made their way to the floor. She didn't know how much more she could take. Her heart had been broken, again! Why had her life had to be this difficult?

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

He watched Marinette run off crying. Adrien looks to the ground, trying to hold back his own tears. He didn't understand. He loved Ladybug, Ladybug was Marinette, which meant he loved Marinette. He didn't understand how she could be sad. Nino walked up to him and hit him gently on the back.

"Dude, what'd ya say to Mari man? She literally ran straight home in tears." Adrien knew he'd be getting death glares from nearly every guy in class later, nearly every guy in the school liked Marinette and he just made her cry.

Adrien shrugged thoughtlessly. "I don't know, I'm trying to wrap my head about it now actually." Nino just laughs a little before returning to his locker to pack his books up. As Adrien walks to his locker, Chloe runs up to him with huge smile on his face.

"Adriekens!" She hugs his arm tightly as she tries to kiss his cheek. "I heard you made mangy Marinette cry today! Good for you! I'm so happy that you finally realise that you could do way better than her!" Adrien groans in annoyance.

"Chloe I never like Marinette in that way and-" He freezes. That's what she meant. Oh. _Oh_... He messed up big time. "I-I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow Chloe." Adrien runs off to his car, where gorilla would be waiting for him. After he pretty much jumps into the car and falls over on the seat, he takes off.

 **o0o**

 _ **Plagg's P.O.V**_

Plagg laughs hysterically. It was too funny! "How could you not understand what she meant?! It was so stupidly obvious!" He started laughing again, not as hysterical this time. "She actually said it to and you still didn't get it! God. You're a great kid, but you're slow. Oh so very slow." Adrien rolled his eyes as Plagg looked over to see what he was writing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I'm so slow and stupid." Plagg frowned. "Whatever, but she also said until I prove my love to her. So that's what I'm gonna do." Plagg blinked in disbelief.

"How?" Adrien looked at him with a blank face. Like he didn't get the question. "How are you gonna prove you love her and not just her alter ego?" Adrien puts his finger up, about to start his long, and most likely boring, plan on how he'll prove himself when his mouth opens and closes like a fish.

"I...don't know…" Plagg bursts into another fit of laughter as Adrien's cheeks flare into a slight blush. "Well if you think it's so funny, why don't you give me an idea?!" Adrien tosses the paper that he had worked on for an hour at Plagg who was thrown to the ground with it. When Plagg finally gets up from beneath it, he can't hide his smile from Adrien.

"You seriously spent a whole hour drawing Ladybug and Marinette?" That did it, Plagg was on the floor laughing again, his eyes watering. He couldn't help it. This was just too funny! And the blush on Adrien's cheeks weren't helping. "Ok, here's an idea."

"Please don't say 'give her cheese.'" Adrien complains annoyed. Plagg's laughter stops and looks up to Adrien angrily.

"Cheese is the greatest thing on Earth and should not be treated that way!" Plagg points his paw up annoyed. "And I wasn't. I was going to say that Marinette wants to become a designer doesn't she? Why don't you try and get your father to make her his apprentice or somethin'?" Adrien stared at Plagg in disbelief.

"Plagg you're a genius!" Plagg smiles heroically.

"Yeah I get that a lot." But before the words left his lips, Adrien was gone.

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

Tikki looked up at the crying Marinette sadly.

"I don't understand… Adrien, the guy you've had a crush on since forever asks you out and you say no?" Marinette lifts her head long enough to see Tikki think. "Why?" Marinette sighs and wipes her tears away.

"I need to know he loves me, for just being me." Marinette sniffs as she looks at herself in the mirror. She was a crying mess. "And not just for Ladybug." Marinette had to get her mind off of the fact that not only was her true love Chat Noir, her partner, but also that he doesn't love her as Marinette. So, Marinette went downstairs and decided to do something she hasn't done in ages. Bake. After the past few hours, Marinette had baked cookies, cakes, cupcakes, croissants, bread, biscuits, muffins and some of the orders that still needed to be down by the next day. By the time the sun set, she made the bakery look more like a whole food market. When her parents came down to check on her, she blushed a bit at how her parents looked at her stumped.

"M-Marinette. Did you cook all this, today?" Marinette nodded sheepishly. Her mother looked around completely speechless. "But how did you manage to do this in such short time?" Marinette shrugged.

"I don't know mama, I just had a lot on my mind and thought baking would help…I'm sorry mama, papa." Sabine just laughs her off.

"Don't be sorry dear! You just saved us a day of baking! You should feel proud, now go get some sleep. We'll clean up." Marinette nodded thankfully. As she walked up the steps, she could feel Tikki float out of her pocket.

"Are you feeling any better Marinette?" Tikki asked in her cute voice. Marinette nodded happily.

"You know what Tikki? I actually am feeling better! It's amazing what cooking can do!" Tikki smiles happily. "I even managed to sneak you a couple of cookies." Marinette winks at the extremely happy kwami. By now they were in her room and Marinette sat down at her sewing machine and continued making the small cardigan she was making for herself. It was black on the outside but if you twisted it inside out, it was red with black dots, that way she could wear it in battle as well for when those chilly months came by. Her thoughts were occasionally brought back to Adrien and Chat but they didn't fully come back until a certain black cat knocked on her windowsill.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

He knocked on her window, not bothering to hide his wide, cheesy grin. He watched her sigh and walk towards the window to open it. Once he finally got in he turned to face Marinette. God, when did she become so cute? Her cheeks slightly flushed and her lips a kind of calm but deadly red. 'No. Stay on track.'

"M-Marinette. I was t-thinking about what you s-s-said to me today and thought long and hard a-about how I could prove I-I loved you…" When did he begin stuttering in front of her? God, the roles were really switched now weren't they? "S-s-so I go-got you an interview w-with my d-dad so you c-could become his a-a-apprentice." He watched her gaze lower. He could see that she was happy, but...

"Thank you… but, I can't accept this." His heart shattered to pieces as he watched tears form in her eyes again. "I can't be bought from future jobs and gifts. I appreciate it, but I can't accept it. I want to know you love me. I want you to do the sort of things I did." She sighed, this was obviously hard for her. He knew she had a giant crush on him since he gave her his umbrella, but he never really paid attention to her. He loved Ladybug, but he never paid attention to the dark-haired girl that sat behind him.

He watched as the tears left her eyes and felt his own tears fall. He dropped his head. He understood. He didn't want to, he just wanted to hold her in her arms. But he couldn't. "I-I understand. I-I…I'm s-sorry I hurt you Ma-Marinette." He lifted his head, ready to leave when she saw her smile, not a big one, but she watched her smile softly at him as the tears still carefully dripped down her cheeks. Beautiful, she was so beautiful. When she smiled, he felt like smiling himself. A small blush shot across his cheeks as he smiled sadly at her. He then took his leave.

When he was on a nearby rooftop, he watched her close her window and go back to what she was doing beforehand. He didn't know when, or how, but somehow, he had fallen in love with Marinette. He just had to prove it. "Au revoir, my princess. Au revoir."

 **o0o**

 **Well, I'm gonna leave it here, sorry this chapter is so short but I think I'm gonna die from how tired I am. I usually wait til' it's around midnight for me to write so I am crazy tired. I promise to make the next chapter longer, but until then, Au revoir :)**


	2. I do love you

_**Chapter two**_

 **Bonjour! Dawnthia here! I am so happy that so many people are enjoying this :) So, here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy! ^^**

 **Oo0oO**

 _ ***Marinette's P.O.V***_

She'd be lying if she said she never liked Chat's puns. The truth is, she loved them! She had also loved him, not as much as Adrien of course, but the cat was growing on her. But then they became the same person and… Marinette shook her head. She had to concentrate on…wait. What class were they in? Marinette concentrated all of her energy on figuring out what class they were in.

However, her thoughts are interrupted when Alya nudged her shoulder gently.

"You alright girl? You seem a bit confused…" Alya glanced at her with worry. Marinette just smiled to her.

"I'm alright, just thinking." Marinette sighed, letting lose all her thoughts. "Say, do you know what class we're in?" Alya burst out laughing and actually fell off her seat, still laughing as she rolled around the floor.

"Alya! Would you like to tell the rest of us what's so funny?" Miss Bustier asks annoyed at the interruption. By now, Alya was crying from laughing to hard. Marinette slightly blushed as Alya continued to laugh. So when the bell rang and everybody left, Marinette was very thankful.

When Alya finally stopped laughing and stood up, she wiped the tears in her eyes away and smirked at Marinette. "How could you forget what class we're were in? I mean come on, nobody gets that deep in thought!" Before Marinette could answer her, somebody else answered.

"You forgot what class we were in?" Adrien tried to hold back his laughter but failed as Marinette's blush deepened. Suddenly Adrien stopped laughing and concentrated his thoughts on something. "Wait, what class _were_ we in?" This was enough to put Alya back on the floor with laughter when Nino arrived.

"Dude, what happened here? You two are as red as a cherry and Alya is laughing her guts out." Marinette tried to hide her blush but to no avail. She sighed, annoyed at herself for getting herself in this situation. "Well? What's so funny?" Nino smirked happily. She was definitely not enjoying this, however, the blush on Adrien's cheeks were kinda cute.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

"So you two forgot what class we just had and Alya is rolling on the floor in laughter?" Adrien nodded, stealing peaks at Marinette every now and then. How could he prove his love to her? Ask her on a date maybe? No. She'd say not until he proves his love. But how does he do that? His mind was lost in thought, she had said she wanted him to do the things she did. What did she do? Well, she usually stuttered in front of him, check. He didn't know when but somehow he had become a stuttering tomato in front of her. He blushed whenever she looked his way! He doesn't really understand what she wanted. I mean, she never really like Chat Noir but… Maybe she would have if she wasn't so fixated on Adrien… Adrien sighed.

"Um…Adrien?" He snaps back into reality when Marinette's voice calls his name. She was waving her hand in his face with a worried expression. "Are you alright?" He was staring, not only staring into thin air, he was staring at her. Adrien felt his cheeks burn as he blushed again.

"Uh… s-sorry Marinette…" What was he doing? He had to get out of there, he didn't want to make himself into a bigger fool. Than it hit him. The reason why Marinette didn't want to date him was because he didn't think of _her_ like that. If she wasn't Ladybug, he wouldn't have loved her. So he doesn't need to prove his love, more like he needs to prove that he would still love her even if she wasn't Ladybug. But would he still love her if she wasn't Ladybug? He didn't really know… He spent the rest of the day thinking of Marinette and how cute she looked with her cheeks slightly flushed and her red lips and how she smelled strongly of cookies. She truly was perfect. In the end Adrien found that even if Marinette wasn't Ladybug, he'd still love her. Because in the end, Marinette is everything that Ladybug was, only more. Much, much more. But how did he prove to Marinette that he loved her? How… When the final bell rang, he packed up his books and left to his car. He'd figure it out. He had to, because he couldn't live without Marinette, not anymore.

 **o0o**

She said yesterday that she couldn't be bought. So he couldn't buy her gifts to prove his love, and telling her he loved her wouldn't do any good, so he came up with the perfect plan. So what if it had five steps? He'd prove his love to her with these steps. Step one; Hang out with Marinette more. Step two; Boost her career up by introducing her to some famous designers. Step three; Prove his love to her by doing small things I.E. kiss her hand. Step four; Wait a week or something until she is used to it. Step five; Do a giant romantic gesture and pray she loves him back. That was his plan, and he had to succeed. He had to.

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

She dreamt of Adrien last night, Adrien and Chat Noir. How could she not notice the similarities in the first place? They were so alike! Marinette sighed as she woke up, wishing she could keep dreaming just a little bit longer. Well, it was Saturday now and she didn't have any plans. If Hawk Moth decided to be nice today, there wouldn't be an akuma attack. But let's face it, Hawk Moth was anything but nice.

"Tikki, stay close," Marinette sighs annoyed. "I have a feeling an akuma attack will come today." Tikki looks at her confused.

"Why do you say that?" Marinette grumbled a complaint under her breath as the peaceful kwami looked at her warmheartedly.

"Because, Hawk Moth hates me." Marinette says simply. She heads into her bathroom to have a shower. 'Did she need to wash her hair today?' he ran a hand through her greasy hair and groaned. 'Yes. Yes she did.' So, she went inside her bathroom and showered.

After her shower, she walked out with only her towel to cover her, she walked to her wardrobe. What would she wear today? Maybe a dress? She skimmed her clothes and found the perfect shirt, it was a white shirt that was painted over with a mixture of colours, it was beautiful but still looked tidy. In a way. So she grabbed the shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and got dressed, she exited her wardrobe to see a very red Adrien. He was just staring at her in disbelief.

"What?" She asked casually. 'Wait, how long was he sitting there?' Her cheeks flushed. Oh. _Oh_. With her cheeks as red as a tomato and him opening his mouth like a fish they just stared at each other awkwardly. Marinette tried to think if words but all she could think was something along the lines of; 'OH MY GOD! I JUST WALKED IN FRONT OF _ADRIEN_ ONLY WEARING A TOWEL!' or 'My life is over!' most the first one though.

"Duìbùqǐ mǎlǐ nèi tè! Wǒ bù zhīdào nǐ shì zài línyù ér-" He cut himself off.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

"Duìbùqǐ mǎlǐ nèi tè! Wǒ bù zhīdào nǐ shì zài línyù ér-" Chinese. Why was he speaking Chinese?! On the plus side, he wasn't stuttering when he spoke Chinese… Nope! Didn't matter! His life was over, she hated him. Adrien sighed. "S-sorry Marinette… I d-didn't know you were i-i-in the shower." He felt his voice echoed through her empty room. Before she can answer however, her dad comes up and offers them croissants. Adrien's face immediately brightens up at the offer as Marinette's father chuckles at the sight.

"I'm guessing you like pastries than?" Adrien nods ferociously, eyeing the chocolate croissants as if they would run off the plate.  
"Thank you Mr. Dupain!" Adrien practically drools on the croissants which makes Marinette and her father chuckle slightly.

"Please, call me Tom." He sees Marinette tense. He doubted she liked him calling her father by her first name. But he sees that her attention was on something behind him and shrugged it off.

"Thanks Tom." Adrien shares a happy smile with Tom before he watches Marinette run behind him and he hears a tearing sound. _Right_. She had posters of him. But she didn't want him to know so he acted oblivious. For her. He watched Tom leave before digging into one of the warm, gooey croissants. "Marinette! These are amazing! Your parents are so talented!" He turned around to see Marinette hide the posters under her pillow, blushing at his words. Or the close call, but either way. She looked at the croissants and smiled nervously.

"Actually…I made those ones, I kinda…baked a lot yesterday." Her hand rubs the back of her neck, as if nervous that he wouldn't like them anymore. Adrien just stares at her in awe.

"These are officially the best thing I ever ate. Not only are they so tasty, but their made by this sweet and loving girl!" She blushes at his words. Happy that he was there.

"So Adrien, why are you here?" She asks a little confused. Now his cheeks blushed. He couldn't tell her about the plan, she'd just think it was a way to date her. Although it technically was, it was also much more. It was to prove his love for her, for Marinette. The sweetest, kindest and most loving person in all of the world.

"I-I wanted t-to hang out w-with y-you more" Adrien sighed, he really wanted the stuttering to go away. "I-if you w-want to that i-is…" Marinette smiled happily.

"Of course! In fact, I was thinking about making some new clothes. Maybe you could help with that?" Adrien sighed. He didn't know what he was so worried about, Marinette is the nicest person there is! She wouldn't be mean to anyone. Well, everyone but Chloe. "Do you mind if I take your measurements?" Her sweet voice brought him back to the present.

"Oh, of course not! I'll do anything to help!" Him, that close to her? He felt another blush rise on his cheeks and tried to hide it. Before Marinette could reply he heard a small groan in his jacket and froze.

"Adrien! Where's my Camembert?" Plagg floated out, angry because he probably just woke up. He usually got angry when he just woke up. Adrien felt his heart sink, he was screwed. Surely Marinette would ask questions about this. "Chill out Adrien! Marinette knows you're Chat Noir, remember?" Right. He calmed himself down and smiled sheepishly.

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

Right, she should tell Tikki that she can come out of hiding. But apparently she was listening to the conversation anyways and flew out happily.

"Plagg! I haven't seen you in eons!" Tikki smiles happily at the small black cat kwami and Marinette smiles at the two of them. They were so cute together!

"Tikki! God, long time no see! I'm guessing you still haven't tried cheese yet?" Tikki shook her head and they floated away, leaving behind Marinette with a very red Adrien. Marinette looked at his blushing face once and started laughing. He was so cute right now!  
"You look absolutely adorable right now!" Marinette squeaked past her laughter. However, saying that only made it worse. So she just tried to stop her laughter and get back to work. She grabbed her measuring tape to take the measurements of Adrien and walked over to him. "I'll need you to put your arms out please." He did what he was instructed to and she took down all the measurements quickly. Once she had the measurements, she went to work designing something with Adrien helping her. So far they grey shirt with yin-yang on it and a pair of white jeans. Adrien was really sweet in helping her today as well. He made so many puns that her head spun though.  
"At the bottom of the jeans, were the seams are, you should put small paw prints. That'd be cool." She noticed that his stutter had gone away at some point and was happy that she could have a proper conversation with him. She added in the paw prints and started choosing the fabric. "So, what are you going to do after this?" His voice was so dreamy.

"I don't know. I was planning to help my family bake, but I kinda did all the baking for today yesterday." She heard Adrien chuckle and smiled a distant smile. "So probably play video games or something." Adrien brightens up and she couldn't help but be thankful to whichever god made him smile.

"Could I possibly play with you?" Adrien looked at her with puppy eyes. Which were surprisingly good considering he was a cat. Marinette smiles at the desperateness in his eyes. He didn't want to leave. He really was adorable.

"You silly kitty! Of course you can play with me!" She smiled at the thought of playing with the love of her life. When she finally picked out the fabric she started putting together the shirt. He opened his mouth to say something to her but he was interrupted by his phone.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

"Adrien where are you?! You have a photoshoot that you _can't_ be late to!" He listened to Nathalie rage on how he'd be late and he'd miss his photo shoot and blah, blah, blah. He hung up his phone and sighed angrily.

"Hey, Mari?" She hummed slightly to show she was listening. "I gotta go, I'm sorry but…work is calling." He pokes his tongue out in annoyance. Marinette just smiles warmly but nods her head.

"I understand, work is important." She hugged him and he immediately hugged back. How could a single girl be this cute? He sighed. Adrien didn't want to go, but he had to. "I'll see you later. I promise to have the clothes done for you by Monday."

Adrien winked at her playfully. "Then I promise to wear them on Tuesday." Marinette giggled and he walked downstairs, stealing the last chocolate croissant, and left Marinette to work. He'd come visit her tomorrow, if he could. If he didn't have time, he'd see her on Monday. It wasn't fair that she got to make him stuff but he couldn't do things for her. He frowned at the thought. He had to do something to thank Marinette. But she wouldn't allow him to buy her anything. He'd think about it later. For now, he had to finish the croissant before he reached the park.

 **I'm so happy that people are enjoying this fanfic so far! I promise to upload again soon, however I am seriously lacking sleep so if you want me, I'll be sleeping. Ok, let's face it… I don't sleep. If you want me, I'll most likely be on fanfic or sleeping, because I have no life outside of the internet. Yup, I'm that big of a nerd. Hope you enjoyed this fanfic.**

 **Au revoir!**


	3. Eggcellent afternoon

_**Chapter three**_

 **Bonjour! Dawnthia here, welcome to chapter 3! I am so happy people are enjoying this so far! It always puts a smile on my face when I see somebody has reviewed or even just followed or favorited on of my stories. Whenever I see something like that, it makes me wanna just keep writing on and on so I can make you happy :) with that said, enjoy the chapter!**

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

She watched sadly as Adrien walked across the street towards the park. She chuckled as he scoffed his croissant but when he was out of view she sighed and continued making the shirt for Adrien. She wanted them to be perfect for her little kitty. So she worked hard. It was fairly hard to do the yin-yang part but she got it done. And she only pricked her finger with the needle ten times! That must have been some record for her or something. When she finally finished the shirt that Adrien and she made together she picked it up and stared at it in awe. Marinette looked around her room and noticed how dark it was.

"Why's it so dark?" Tikki floated up to her yawning slightly. "Tikki, what's the time?" Tikki smiled at her tiredly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Last time I checked it was around eleven." Her squeaking voice gently echoing in Marinette's mind. Had she really stayed up nearly all night without realising? She felt Tikki lay down on her head and start to fall asleep. "Do you mind if I…?" Tikki fell asleep on Marinette's blue hair before she could finish her sentence.

Marinette giggled silently, to not disrupt Tikki's sleep, and left the small kwami on her head while Marinette went to bed. 'Who cares if I'm still in my clothes? I'll get changed tomorrow.' Marinette told herself, trying to push back her sleep until she landed on her bed. She gently picked up her sleeping friend and placed her on the pillow next to her, she really was adorable. Marinette's eyes closed as soon as she hit her pillow. She sighed into her comfortable pillowcase and was out of it before she called say 'miraculous.'

 **o0o**

To her annoyance, and displeasure, she woke up to the rising sun's golden rays at only six in the morning. Marinette groaned as she turned to return to her peaceful slumber, but unfortunately her peaceful dream was not coming back when she heard a quite knock on her window.

Marinette growled as she made her way to her small window.

"What?" She says a little too angrily. She watches as Chat Noir flinches at her anger. Her face softens as she lets him in and apologises. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night." She says while yawning, that was proving her point.

Adrien drops his transformation and grins at her happily. "That's a shame, hey I decided that I wanted to do something for you, as a thanks for the clothes." Marinette sighs, she understands why he wants to do something for her but she can't accept it. She didn't want to get his hopes up. She still needs to know that he loved her for her, and not her alter ego.

"Adrien, you know I-"

"It's nothing like that! I swear!" He puts his hands up to his chest in defence with a saddened look. She felt guilty for hurting him, but she just wouldn't be able to handle it if she dated Adrien for someone she's not. "I just want to do something to say thanks for the clothes. Please let me do something to help." He looks at her with those huge, glassy eyes. His beautiful emerald eyes. 'Gah! I can't handle those eyes this early in the morning!'

"Ok, ok. I can't control you and you're obviously gonna do something for me either way so alright." Marinette sighed in defeat as Adrien jumped up in glee. Plagg flew into the air just above Adrien's head and pouted angrily.

"Sorry to bust this romantic moment but can I please have some cheese?!" Plagg complained, obviously annoyed that he had to wake up for this. Marinette just chuckled a little and headed to the trapdoor that lead downstairs

"I'll get you something Plagg, just don't destroy my room." Adrien chuckled as Plagg promised he'd try.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

Adrien walked around Marinette's room. He didn't know why, he was just bored he guessed. Adrien let out a sigh as he remembered last night. He stayed up all night trying to make something to thank Marinette, more precise he tried to make her a really nice scarf. He had this perfect design he just couldn't make it… He had everything he needed, the perfect fabric, the perfect colour, the perfect everything! He just couldn't sew. He didn't even know if he was supposed to sew for a scarf. In the end, all he had was a lump of ripped martial and his broken pride. From the corner of his eye, he saw a shirt and decided to investigate. Adrien walked closer and saw that it was the grey shirt that Marinette had designed. Well, he had helped to but, let's face it, the real talent was Marinette. She was perfect in every single way. Adrien sighed at the thought of her. Adrien picked up the shirt and looked at the seams and the perfect stitching. She was amazing, she had a real talent! He couldn't wait until they were close enough so he could show her off to all his dad's designers and acquaintances who also worked in fashion. Marinette walked in and smiled when she saw that he was holding the shirt.

"It's finished so you can take it home if you want." Adrien smiled in thanks and noticed something, other than cheese, on the plate she carried up. Adrien looked at her confused when he noticed the strawberry flavoured cake in her hands. "Oh, my mother somehow knew that you were here with me so she told me to bring up this cake." Marinette says calmly. 'That makes sense, Marinette's mother is so nice.' Adrien quickly went to help Marinette with the cake as she closed her trapdoor.

His eyes follow Marinette to her wardrobe were she picks out a few clothes and heads to her bathroom.

"I gotta have my shower but please, make yourself comfortable and enjoy the cake." Marinette smiles warmly and Adrien can feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks as he blushes at Marinette as she walks into her bathroom. So while Adrien waited for Marinette, he decided to eat his delectably good strawberry cake. And god above, it was the best cake he ever ate! With the chocolate icing and small strawberries on top of the icing. And if that wasn't enough, the strawberries had grated chocolate on them. Turns out it was a strawberry-chocolate surprise. **(Making this up as I go, I don't think there is a real cake like this sorry :P)** Which meant that not only was it strawberry flavoured, it was chocolate inside to! Which only added more to the taste! By the time Marinette came out of the bathroom, nearly the whole cake was gone and Adrien sheepishly smiled at the startled look on Marinette's face.

"Sorry, it's really good though!" Adrien holds out the remaining slice of the cake to her and she takes it, laughing at how he ate the whole cake except a single slice. "Anyways, changing the subject. I was wondering I you wanted to go to the park today? We could invite Nino and Alya!" He didn't want to invite Nino and Alya, but he had to prove to her it wasn't a date. Marinette smiled at the idea.

"I think the park would be nice. I'll call Alya now." Marinette grabs her phone from the desk behind Adrien and called Alya, while Adrien called Nino. He couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful smile. How her cheeks blushed slightly and how her eyes always seemed to shine like how the stars seem to glisten. How he didn't notice that Marinette was Ladybug sooner, he had no idea.

 **o0o**

He watched her skip around the park, she was beautiful. He was enchanted by Marinette's beauty. How her lips parted when she ran, how her hair went loose if she ran too much. And he only just noticed that her eyelashes were actually really long. She ran up to him…oh and Nino and Alya, panting for breathe as her flustered cheeks faded. He frowned as he watched the cute blush disappear.

"So, what's been happening with you guys lately?" Alya said teasingly towards Marinette. After Alya found out that Adrien was at Marinette's place before they met at the park Alya had continuously asked her questions and wouldn't stop tickling her for the answers.  
"Alya!" Marinette pouted at her friend's stubbornness. Alya just laughed her off. Adrien closed his eyes and thank. He's already been hanging out with her a lot lately, so would it be safe to step into step two? 'It'll be a few days before father has another formal dinner with everyone. I should ask him if Marinette could come, that'd be step two done and already up to step three.' His plan was going swimmingly.

"Hello! Earth to Adrien! You there dude?" He opened his eyes to face Nino's golden-brown ones. "Dude you ok? You've been spacing out for some time now." Adrien glances over everyone to see them staring at him with worry and confusion. His cheeks instantly turn to a shade of red as he thinks of an excuse. If nobody else was there, he'd probably tell Marinette that he was entranced by her beauty, but their best friends were there and he wasn't gonna do that.

"Enough with this boring stuff! Let's play a game!" And before any of them could reply, Alya runs up to Nino and taps him on the chest. "You're it!" Alya runs away as Marinette and I share a quick glance before running away as well, laughing at the shocked and angry Nino.

"Not fair!" Nino cried out as he started chasing Marinette, who was closer. 'When was the last time I had this much fun?' Adrien tried to think but he realised that Nino was now after him so Adrien ran faster, trying to lose him.

 **o0o**

 _ **Tikki's P.O.V**_

Tikki sat next to Plagg on a branch in a tree. They were low enough to watch the four teenagers run away from each other happily, but high enough for nobody to see them.

"Do you think things will work between them?" Tikki asks her fuzzy friend desperately. She really hoped that they would get together. Plagg shrugged as he watched Adrien trip and be tagged. They both laughed as Adrien picked himself up. "I hope they do, they really are perfect for each other." Plagg nods his head.

"Even though the boy is dim-witted at times, he's a good kid. He gives me Camembert." Tikki sighs.

"Is there a time when you _don't_ think of food?" Tikki asks rhetorically. After that, they just watch the four have fun and play all sorts of games for hours. They seemed to never run out of energy. However, when the sun started it's descend on the horizon, Tikki watched Adrien and Marinette wave goodbye to Alya and Nino. It was a beautiful day and Tikki was kinda sad to see it end so soon. But in the end, Tikki and Plagg flew down to greet their friends and landed softly on their shoulders.

"Well Tikki, let's go home." Tikki nods her head sleepily as Marinette wave's goodbye to Adrien. "Today was fun, I really enjoyed hanging out with Nino and Alya-"

"And Adrien." Tikki smirked. Tikki knew that Marinette still had feelings for him. Even if she didn't show it much. Marinette blushed but smiled.

" _And_ Adrien." Marinette echoed Tikki's response as they headed to their apartment.

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

By the time she finally got to her room, it was dark outside and Marinette really just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep until it was the end of the year. But Marinette knew she couldn't. Not yet. She had to finish the jeans for Adrien, she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to see him wear them. She looked to where he was sitting earlier that day and smiled at the thought. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow he'd finally prove his love to _her_ and she could date him. She hoped that was the plan anyways. She saw the shirt and frowned. What if he didn't like it? What if he didn't like her? What if he hated her so much but visited because he pitied her? Maybe she was just being the tiniest it paranoid. Marinette sighed deeply and continued to make the white jeans for Adrien when a small thud from her balcony caught her attention. She paused her sewing machine and climbed up the ladder to find Chat Noir crouching getting ready to knock on her door.  
"Adrien? What are you doing here so late?" It wasn't really late. It was only eight o-clock, but still. It was later than his usual visits. He gave her one of his flirty smiles and she just rolled her eyes, stifling a laugh.

"Well, I forgot the shirt and I really wanted to wear it tomorrow." He jumped into her room when she made her way back it. She sighed in relief as she went to grab the folded shirt. "Oh! Are you working on the jeans?" Marinette nodded as she handed him his new shirt.

"Yeah, I'm nearly finished actually." She watched Adrien ask the silent question with longing. "Yes. You can stay while I finish them off." Adrien dropped his transformation and beamed at Marinette. How she loved him, he was so cute! She could feel her heart speed up and forced herself to relaxe as she sat back down and finished the jeans.

 **o0o**

After she finished the jeans, Adrien staid and chatted for a while, both making a few puns along the way.

"Hey Mari? Remember how I said I wanted to help you with something?" He remembered. She hoped he'd forget after all the fun they had today, but no. He remembered. She nodded, reluctantly. "What can I help you with?" He had a pleading tone in his voice and she just couldn't say no. So she thought of something he could help with.

"Well… My parent's will be delivering loads of orders tomorrow afternoon so the shop will be closed…" Suddenly she remembered something that he could help with and smiled happily. "However, I need to bake a few cakes, that'd be helpful." Adrien literally leaped into the air with happiness. Not bothering to hide his huge grin.

"What time is suitable for you?" He asked so quickly she almost didn't understand. Marinette shrugged as she thought.

"Sometime after school is good." Adrien chuckled softly at her. He smiled at her again and she looked into his giant green eyes. God they were beautiful.

"Sounds good to me, now I should take my leave." Adrien hesitates to get up but is quick to transform and leave. She looks sadly as he leaves. 'However, he'll be wearing the clothes you made for him.' She mentally screams at herself. She changes into her pyjamas and flops onto her bed happily. She didn't know where Tikki was, 'probably sleeping somewhere.' She thought to herself as she fell asleep.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

School seemed to drag on longer than it should have that day. He knows that all together it was only around six hours but it felt like a millennia! Why oh why couldn't he have skipped school with Mari and help her cook all day?! It wasn't fair.  
"Dude! You're pouting like a little kid! That's actually…quite adorable…" Nino blushed at his own comment. Adrien could tell that Nino wanted to tease him but had failed. It caused Adrien to actually fall of his seat in class from laughing too much. Just like Alya had done last week. Miss Bustier seemed to be getting very tired of people laughing in her classes.

"What's so funny now?" She asked annoyed as the bell rang over her. After that Mrs Bustier just sighed in defeat and dismissed the class. At this Adrien immediately turned around to face Marinette and smile.

"Hey Mari, mind if I come over now to help out?" Marinette nodded happily and smiled.

 ***Time skip 'cause I'm out of Ideas (^-^)***

Marinette unlocked the door to the bakery as she brought Adrien downstairs.

"Ok, so for now we just need to back a few cakes." Adrien looked at the equipment and looked really hard, as if somehow they would shift into a cake. "Shoot, I forgot the flour, can you please start by cracking the eggs into the bowels and adding the milk?" Adrien nodded, that wasn't a hard thing to do. Oh how wrong he was. When Marinette returned she took one look at the mess of cracked eggs everywhere and started bursting out laughing. Adrien had somehow used all the eggs and they were _everywhere_. They were on the bench, on the oven and on the floor. He even managed to get some stuck on the roof! He didn't know how but he did. He was also covered in eggs as well. There were eggs in his hair, on his clothes and smothered on his shoes and hands.

After finally calming down enough Marinette took one look at him and started laughing again. Adrien started laughing along to. He was an idiot when it came to cooking.

"Well this was un _egg_ pected." Marinette started laughing harder at his pun. After she calmed down enough to speak, she faced him and beamed.

"Even while covered in eggs you look _egg_ cellent." Adrien and Marinette crashed on the floor and continued laughing while making puns for the rest of the afternoon. And Adrien, though covered in eggs, loved it. "Hey, Adrien, you listening?"

Adrien stared at her with a smirk. "I guess you just _scrambled_ my mind so much with your laughter." He replied smoothly as Marinette continued chuckling. When she stopped laughing he pouted playfully. "Why did you stop? You don't want my heart to _crack_ do you?" And they both laughed as they waited for their cakes to finish cooking. They didn't even realise when Marinette's parents came home, they were just laughing at each other's puns.

 **Egg puns! Don't they just** _ **crack**_ **you up! I swear they** _ **poach**_ **my mind! They really are** _ **egg**_ **cellent. Alright, I'll stop… I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it (especially the puns XD) and to your dismay/pleasure there will be more puns in the future! Right when you least eggpect it! XD Ok, ok. I'm done. Au revoir! (^-^)** __


	4. He loves me!

_**Chapter four**_

 **Bonjour! Dawnthia here, I'm sorry that this took so long. You see, I knew where I wanted to go but I didn't know how to get there, I promise chapter five will be quicker, hopefully. Enjoy ~**

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

He walked into the bakery the following morning, still smelling faintly like cakes. He smiled at Tom and Sabine as the said their hellos.

"Is Marinette ready for school? She promised we could walk to school together." Sabine smiled happily as she pointed upstairs to Marinette's room.

"I think she's getting ready now." Adrien blushed as he remembers the last time he went up there waiting for her.

"Thanks but I think I'll wait for her here." He chuckled slightly. "Last time was quite the _cat_ astrophe." Adrien laughed at his pun as Marinette races down the stairs in a hurry.

"Hey Adrien! Ready to go?" She asks quickly. Adrien nods as she practically drags him out of the bakery. "Yesterday was fun, it was so _egg_ citing." She giggled as Adrien hugged her out of pride.

"You made a pun!"  
"Please Adrien, I'm just begginning." Adrien laughed as they crossed the street and found Alya and Nino waving at them.

"Hey guys, how's it _cracking_?" Adrien and Marinette burst into fits of laughter as Nino and Alya share a worried look. "Don't mind us, we probably have your minds _scrambled_." Marinette was just calming down to… oh well. She goes into another fit of laughter as Alya raises her eyebrow at the laughing Adrien who just winks at her playfully.

"Puns aside, how are you guys?" Nino sighed in relief as Alya knitted her eyebrows in thought. Was she catching on to how Marinette and he have gotten closer? Who was he kidding, everyone noticed how the two had become besties now.

"We're fine, how are you?" Alya asked, immediately regretting the question when she saw the shared smirk between Marinette and Adrien.

"Oh, we're _egg_ cellent." They said in sync before they continued to laugh hysterically. From the corner of his eye, he watched Marinette laugh as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"What _happened_ yesterday?!" Alya practically yelled, growing overly confused. Now everyone in the school were looking at them and Adrien just chuckled silently.

"Something un _egg_ pected happened yesterday, that's all." Instead of laughing this time, Marinette high-fives Adrien at his pun.

 **o0o**

After Adrien and Marinette explained every detail about the afternoon they shared to Alya and Nino. Once they finally understood the jokes they burst out laughing and were literally rolling on the floor laughing. Everyone in the school turned to look at the four of them with worried glances.

"I think we _cracked_ them up after all our puns." Marinette winked at him. Adrien chuckled before gently kicking Nino.

"Guys, class?" Their friends hesitantly stood up and they all walked to class as the bell rang. When they entered the few kids in the classroom looked at the four of them. Nino and Alya had flushed cheeks and tears in their eyes from their laughing while Marinette and Adrien just shared wicked smirks. What they didn't notice when they walked in though, was that Nino and Alya had their own evil plans. When Marinette went to sit in her normal spot, Nino casually walked up to Marinette and smiled.

"Mind if I sit next to Alya today?" Marinette smiled warmly and let him sit down, however, that meant she was going to sit next to him. Adrien blushed as he watched Marinette walk around the desk and sit down next to him. He didn't really pay attention to what the teacher was saying that lesson. He was too busy sneaking glances at Marinette and trying to stop his blush. He saw her blushing herself, he watched her hands move fast on the paper as she poked out her tongue slightly. She was absolutely beautiful. She glanced at him and blushed more when she saw him glancing at her. He quickly turned away, startled that he was caught and continued daydreaming about her.

He leaned down to kiss her, Marinette's eyes fluttering shut as he closed his own, they leaned forward to kiss and- He feels somebody tap his shoulder. Dang. He turns to face Marinette and she passes him a quick note.

'You staring at me kitty?' he chuckled at the note. She was teasing him and he wouldn't deny it. He scribbled on the paper with his usual messy writing 'I like the view.' With a small winky face. He watched her face turn as red as a tomato as she stuttered a silent 'what.' He didn't even know someone could stutter a word they mouthed. Apparently Marinette could though. But then again apparently he could do the same, because when he received her reply, he did exactly that.

'I like mine better.' And there, next to her reply was not only a winky face, but a kissing face as well. He heard Marinette start laughing when the bell rang and Adrien shrunk into his chair as Marinette flopped onto the desk, crying from her laughter. Hiding under his hands, he peaked at his blue haired friend and saw her crystal like eyes and found himself immediately lost in them. Until he heard the voice that made a chill go down his spine.

"Adrikens!" Adrien silently groaned as Chloe made her way to him. "Was _Marinette_ making fun of you? I can get her kicked out of Paris if you want." She said innocently as she clung onto his arm, she flittered her eyelashes like she thought it was cute and winced.

"No thanks Chloe," He tried his best to sound cheerful but the thought pf Chloe kicking Marinette out of Paris was raging inside of him. "Marinette is great and I can't wait to hang out with her today." He pushed the babbling Chloe away and grabbed Marinette's hand happily as she instantly followed behind him as the left the room with their things that Marinette had apparently packed up for him. God he hoped she didn't see the drawings of her in his book…

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

When it was finally lunch, Adrien grabbed her hand again and walked out with him, Nino and Alya close behind. She couldn't think of the words to describe how she felt right now.

"Hey! I know a great café we could go to for lunch!" Marinette says as they start to walk outside until Adrien stops and she runs straight into his back. She falls back towards her friends before Nino caught her. She watched Adrien turn around to see what happened when his cheeks blushed when he saw Nino holding her. She looked into his eyes and saw anger, even if for a second. She could still tell he was anger, even if she couldn't see it.

"What happened?" He asked. His anger forming in his voice, however his face was calm. He was a really good model, but a crap actor. This was when she noticed that she was still in Nino's arms. Marinette blushed slightly before standing up.

"Ugh… Nothing, I just tripped that's all. Nino caught me." She smiled happily at Adrien and felt her heart screaming at herself. 'OH MY GOD! ADRIEN WAS JEALOUS! BEST MOMENT EVER! HE TRULY LOVES ME!' she was certain now. He loved her. And not just her as ladybug, but _her_. Next time she was alone with him she'd tell him how she felt. I mean, he stuttered in front of her, he blushed and now he was jealous! Sure, he had his stuttering and blushing under control now but he still proved his love! When they all walked into the café, Nino offers to pay for everyone and from the corner of her eye, Marinette sees Adrien flinch. Marinette sighed as she followed the waitress to a small booth for her and her friends…and future husband. After they decided what they wanted Nino and Alya smirked evilly at each other and turned to face her and Adrien.

"Nino and I are going to get some fresh air." Alya said before the two got up and left Marinette alone with Adrien. She turned around to face Adrien, going to tell him that she loved him and wanted to date him and hope he still wanted to date her. But when she saw him, his face was burning red and his hands were fists. Marinette gulped nervously as he faced her. His face calming a bit, but she could still sense the fury inside.

"I-I ugh…" Crap. She was an idiot, she forgot what she was going to say. So she went the next best thing. "Are you alright?"

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

He felt his anger burn his insides. He wasn't angry at her, he was angry at Nino and angry at himself. Angry at Nino because he was jealous and angry at himself for not hiding it better. He could tell that his face was red and his hands were fists. He didn't care though. She saw her turn around through the corner of her eye. She saw her slightly scared face. He felt all his anger disappear and felt bad immediately. He didn't want to make her scared.

"I-I ugh…" She was stuttering in front of him again? Was that a good or bad thing? "Are you alright?" He smiled, she was so thoughtful. Adrien than sighed sadly, remembering his anger from before.

"Y-yeah, just angry at myself…" He sighed as she put her hand on his, god. Her touch made everything better, she was like an angle. She was perfect! "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a dinner at my house this Friday?"

She looked up to him with her entrancing eyes and almost forgot that he had more to say.

"I-It's a formal dinner with all his fashion designer friends and I usually get bored in them, so having you around would be fun." He tried to make it sound like it wasn't a date, but she could see the blush crawling onto her cheeks. "Plus, my dad has actually wanted to meet you for a while now. Since your designs are so good and all…" He trails off, forgetting what he wanted to say when he saw how cute Marinette was.

"Adrien, I would love to go!" He felt his cheeks blush as he embraced the hug that Marinette trapped him in. And, after he collected himself, he hugged back. He couldn't wait for Friday.

 **o0o**

 **I'm sorry! I'm sorry this chapter took so long and I'm sorry this chapter is so short! But I'm having total writers block and have no idea how I'm meant to get this to go where I want it to! So it might be a while til' the next update but I promise to publish the next chapter as fast as possible! Please don't hate me! T-T**

 **Au revoir!**


	5. Announcment

_**Announcement**_

 **I'm sorry I haven't been able to post a chapter every day like I've been planning to but I can't help it! I'm stuck! T-T. I know exactly where I'm going with the story but I don't know how to make it possible, I need your help! If you have an idea, please tell me! I really need your help and I appreciate any help that you guys offer, I'd really appreciate it. So if you're waiting for the fifth chapter and want it to come quickly, help me with your ideas! By the way, thanks to everyone who has followed or favorited this fanfic! It means a lot to me, also thanks to those who reviewed it as well! You guys are amazing! ^-^ Au revoir ~**

 **Dawnthia**


	6. Queen

_**Chapter five**_

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

I groan into my pillow loudly while Tikki sits next to her, patting Marinette's neck in comfort.

"I didn't tell him!" Marinette sighs into her pillow case. "I was so caught up in how he was feeling that I forgot to tell him!" Marinette sobbed into her pink pillowcase and wipes the tears away.

"Come on, Marinette. It can't be that bad, I'm sure you can just tell him tomorrow." Marinette shook her head. Holding back more tears.

"Tomorrow's Thursday. I can't tell him privately tomorrow. He has a fencing class after school and a photo shoot after that…" Marinette suddenly started thinking of the dinner on Friday… "Tomorrow's Thursday!" Marinette screams loudly and rushes to her sketch book.

Tikki looks confused as she follows Marinette to her desk.

"I have to make a dress by Friday night!" Marinette runs her hands through her hair and starts thinking of ideas for the perfect dress but everything she came up with sucked. That's when it came to her. She started scribbling the beautiful lavender dress into her sketch book and stared in awe at her dress. It was a lovely strapless dress. It was made of crystals from the chest down to the waist. While the waist down was made of a fabulous, lavender silk. Once she had the design written down and made some last perfections, she looked to see what materials she had.

"Marinette! This dress is beautiful!" Marinette looked over to her friend who was staring at the sketch book. "Do you have the materials you need?" Marinette hummed as she continued rummaging through her chest of materials.

"I should have everything except the crystals, but I can buy them after school tomorrow." Marinette quickly pulls out the lavender silk and starts working immediately.

 **o0o**

 _ **Adrien's P.O.V**_

He couldn't wait for Friday! Adrien knew whatever Marinette was gonna wear, it was going to be absolutely fantastic! However, it was only Thursday morning and he prayed the day would go by quickly. Once he was ready, he quickly ran to his car, where the gorilla was surely waiting. Before he knew it, he was walking up the steps to his class and Adrien saw Nino and Alya waving at him.

"Hey guys! What's up?" He called out as he reached them. Alya shrugged effortlessly.

"Same old, same old. You?" Adrien barely heard her when he saw Marinette run towards them and completely out of breathe. Sadly, Alya noticed this and quickly pulled Nino away to talk about something else. Probably ship names for the two knowing them.

"Am I…late?" Marinette puffs as she leans onto me slightly. Adrien laughs slightly as he helps Marinette to stand up again before he smiles happily at her.

"Nope, you're early." Before he could even finish, Marinette jumped up screaming happily as her eyes seemed to dance in glee. When she finally stopped jumping, she hugged Adrien tightly and smiled up to him. Sadly, before he could say anything else, the bell rang and everyone headed to class. Nino and Adrien approached their seats as the girls followed. Even though the bell had gone, they were the first in the class and decided to chat a little along the way, still making some puns along the way.

"What are you talking about? My pun was not only _egg_ cellent, but it was un _egg_ pected, which made it even cooler." Adrien teases his friends as they groan annoyed. By now the whole class was here and were waiting for their teacher. Adrien looked at Marinette to see if she liked his pun only to realise that Nathanaël was walking up to her nervously. Being the gentleman he was, he turned around to let them speak privately. Well, as privately as they could get with Alya around. He heard Nathanaël talk to Marinette behind him and wanted to desperately to turn around.

"H-hey Marinette…" Adrien had a feeling he knew where this is going and forced every bone in his body to stand still. "I was wondering i-if you wanted to go on a date with me this afternoon?" Adrien heard Nathanaël blurt out the words quickly and felt the colour drain from his face. 'Yup. It's what I thought it was, I can't do anything either! But I can't let him steal my true love away!' Adrien desperately tried to think of something to say but before he could even turn around a laugh filled the room.

"This is too cute! They do deserve each other." Chloe's voice rings through the classroom as she walks up the Marinette and Nathanaël. "I mean, they are both idiots and useless! They are both a waste of space to, they deserve each other."

Adrien turned around angrily to face the blonde bully as she stood there laughing. Before he could say anybody could even say anything though, Marinette stood up, her face red with anger as she glared at Chloe.

"Listen and listen carefully, because I'll only say this once." Marinette walked forward, forcing the snob to back off slightly, the expression on her face changing completely. "Nathanaël and I aren't a waste of space, we aren't a bunch of idiots and if we did date, I'm sure we'd be way cuter than whatever garbage boyfriend you'd force into dating you." Marinette snarls as the blonde girl rushes out the room 'crying.' Adrien stares at Marinette in disbelief, she was amazing! Absolutely amazing! He glanced over to Nathanaël who was smiling joyfully. Wait, she wouldn't go out with him, right? Marinette turns to face him smiling and is about to tell him something when the teacher walks in and tells everyone to be quite and sit down. Adrien tries to concentrate on the lesson a little but gives up. 'Did she really accept the date? No. You saw the whole scenario, she said _if_. Intending that she wasn't gonna date him, maybe it was just a misunderstanding?' Adrien prayed he was right as he snuck a glance at the beautiful girl behind him. Adrien sighed and ignored his thoughts for the rest of the lesson.

 **o0o**

 _ **Chloe's P.O.V**_

She'd show that slut. How could anyone want to date _her_ anyways? Marinette was clumsy, pathetic and stupid. Chloe puffed her chest out as she filled her thoughts of herself. She was better than everyone else. Well, except Ladybug. But Ladybug was a hero! Heroes were obviously the best, because they saved her.

"Ha, Marinette will see what's coming to her. Just wait and see." What Chloe failed to notice though, was the dark butterfly fluttering towards her. It gently landed on her necklace and her face immediately growing red from ear to ear. A butterfly symbol covering her face.

"Marinette embarrassed you in front of not only the class, but in front of your precious…" She listened to Hawk Moth shudder before continuing. "Adrikens. Join me and I'll help you take your revenge, than you can not only have Adrien, but your pride back!"  
Chloe smiles, she was enjoying this plan. Very much. She pretended to think about it before smirking evilly.

"All you have to do in return, is get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses." Chloe agreed to the deal before Hawk Moth could even properly offer it. She knew he was smiling, so was she. Before she was engulfed into the darkness of the purple bubbles and she was transformed into her new form. _Queen_.

"A queen can order for peasants to be executed, it's Marinette's turn to be beheaded!" Queen closes her eyes and imagines a flying throne before a giant beam erupts from her necklace that magically makes her throne appear. Queen walks properly to her throne and sits down and examines herself. She was now wearing a beautiful blue ball gown with beautifully stitched patterns and purple high heel boots, while her crown was sharp at the points with diamonds encrusted into it. In her words, she needed a new words to describe how beautiful she looked. She controlled her throne upwards and aimed towards the distant school. One person on her mind. _Marinette_.

 **o0o**

 _ **Marinette's P.O.V**_

When the bell rang to indicate lunch, Marinette quickly packed her books away and ran. The fabric store was about ten minutes away, if she ran. So she had ten minutes to get there, ten minutes to find what she need, and another ten minutes to return. Marinette raced through the streets, trying to avoid anything that moved. When she finally made it, Marinette raced in and said hello to the store owner. They were quite close since Marinette came three times a week. She asked the owner where the crystals where and soon Marinette was looking around for the right colour. She quickly found it and purchased it before exiting the shop with her new crystals in a plastic bag before she heard a chilling scream nearby and quickly turned her head to face the source of the sound, only to be brought eye to eye with a terrifying face that had way to much makeup on.

"Well, well. Marinette, shouldn't you be on you date?" Marinette stumbled backwards as the akumitized person walked towards her. 'Wait, Chloe?! Again?'

"C-Chloe?" Chloe let out a chilling laugh that scared Marinette down to the bone.

"Wrong! I am Queen! And queens get anything they want." Marinette had a feeling she knew where this was going. "And I, being a queen, want you to DIE!" Her words echoing through the streets. Marinette had no chance of transforming either. She was screwed.

"Please hurry Adrien." Was all Marinette could whisper before Queen closed her eyes and a giant blue beam erupted from her necklace, trapping Marinette in a giant soundproof box. And if that wasn't enough, she was gagged and tied up with rope. Marinette looked around scared as she tried to escape but she couldn't. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. 'Please Adrien, hurry.' Queen walked back to her throne with the box following behind her. Another beam erupted from her chest as it spread across all of Paris, showing her on all the giant screens.

"Hello everyone, this is you queen speaking. I am thrilled to tell you all that you all will have some entertainment tonight." Queen chuckled as Marinette kicked at the box with her tied ankles. She was starting to get really sick of this gag. "What is it you may ask? None other than an execution! This sweet little girl has broken one of my new laws and she must pay, see you tonight everyone!" She shows puts Marinette on the screen, Marinette didn't care how she looked right now, she was going to escape, she had to!

Queen goes to turn the screen off before laughing at herself.

"Oh, how could I forget?" She turns to face the screen again, her face could've scared the bravest person in all of Paris. "Ladybug, Chat Noir. Do. Not. Stop me! If you do, I'll be forced to…take some action." Another beam exploded from her necklace before Marinette was engulfed with invisible punches and kicks. Before she knew it, she was bloodied up with bruises and cuts everywhere. That's when she heard Queen turn the screen off before she took them towards the Eiffel Tower. 'Do these people think of nowhere else to go?' Marinette asked as she tried to stop her nose from bleeding by facing upwards. Somehow, Marinette had a feeling she wasn't going to sleep tonight. That or she'd be eternally asleep. That's all Marinette had to think of before she gulped at the raging 'queen.'

 **o0o**

 **Well, Thanks so much for the ideas! I am going to try and include as many as possible! I cannot thank you guys enough! Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I thought it'd be better if I cut this chapter in half. I promise to try and update soon! Thanks to everyone who helped me and came up with ideas! With that, I'll leave you to it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (^-^) Au revoir ~**

 **Dawnthia**


	7. Queen part 2

_**Chapter six**_

 **o0o**

Adrien stared at the screen as he sat in his classroom. He knew his skin had paled, he probably had no colour left in him at all. On that screen, was not only an akumitized Chloe, but Marinette. Marinette, trapped in a giant box, being beaten to a pulp. Adrien's eyes narrowed as Marinette endured another hit. Without even thinking, he stood up and ran. Ran as fast as he could to try and save his princess. He wouldn't lose her, he wouldn't. He must have been going faster than he thought because before he knew it he had reached the Eiffel Tower.

"Crap! Why did I come as Adrien?!" Adrien whisper-shouted to himself as he stared at the giant structure. 'Wait, this isn't a half bad idea. Chloe likes you as Adrien right? So I'll just go up and convince her to let Marinette go!' Adrien smirked as he eyed the tower, this would be perfect!

"You're really gonna climb this monstrosity as Adrien?" Plagg flew to sit on his shoulder and stare at him in question.

"The Eiffel Tower is not a monstrosity and of course I-" He cut himself thinking. He looked into his kwami's eyes in thought. "How'd you know what I was thinking?" Plagg just scoffed holding in a laugh as well.

"You may be right this once but you're a Chat Noir. They always do stupid things for their Ladybug's." Plagg shakes his head, slightly frustrated at the thoughts. "Always gettin' the lovesick ones. Why can't I be a ladybug?" He was complaining under his breath as Adrien just rolled his eyes angrily.

"Plagg! Claws out!" Soon enough, Chat Noir was standing where Adrien was, only then realising that he was in public. "Crap!" He quickly looked around the place to see no odd looks or anybody gasping or running up to him. In fact, there was nobody at all.

'Probably steering clear from Queen.' Plagg's words echoed into the thoughts of Adrien's mind. Right. Adrien shook his head and started climbing the giant tower to hear Queen screeching with laughter. He hurried himself up, whatever she was laughing at, it wasn't good. He was now hidden underneath the cackling akumitized villain and the bloody Marinette.

"Oh Marinette, I'm so sorry…" He whispered quite enough for no one to hear him. He jumped up so that he was behind Queen and snuck up to her, trying to figure out where the akuma could be.

'Her necklace?' Chat sneaks behind Queen his hands ready to grab the sunglasses to end this battle as peaceful as he can when…his ring beeps. The sound echoes through the empty space of the Eiffel Tower as an awkward and uncomfortable silence fills the air.

"Ugh…Hi?" Chat, knowing his sneak attack was a doomed made a bad attempt to blow it off when Queen turned around. He looked up to see Marinette shaking her head sadly as Queen glared at him.

"Oh, trying to save the precious 'victim' are we?" Queen growled as she stood up and starting aiming the blasters from her chest. Definitely the necklace. He just had to get it so Marinette could purify it. So, he leaped out of the way of the laser beam and lunged towards her. Turns out Queen was pretty weak at defence because Chat Noir was easily able to steal the necklace away from Queen and save Marinette as the box broke into pieces.

"Keep Queen distracted while I transform ok?" Marinette whispers to him as she runs away with a slight limp. He does as he's told as Queen screams at him angrily, still trying to steal the necklace that was now in Chat's hand. A few seconds later and Ladybug is by his side and saving the day like always, smashing the necklace and cleansing the evil akuma. Chloe looks around confused as Chat Noir and Ladybug tell her what's going on. After that, Chat looks at his ring, he only had one minute left, he scooped up Ladybug and ran. He had to tell Marinette he loved her. He had to!

 **o0o**

Marinette clutched closely to her partner as he leaped around the roofs of Paris. When he finally stopped, his transformation ended and he returned into Adrien.

"Marinette I have to tell you something." Marinette finally remembered that she had to tell him that she loved him to.

"Ok, but can I tell you something first?" Marinette pleads to him as he tries to decide. He reluctantly nods and waits for her to continue. "I love you. I always have but I just wanted to know you loved me for me and now I do and I really wanna date you!" She blurted out quickly. Adrien just stared at her in disbelief as she silently let her transformation out.

"Mari, I always loved you. Sure not in that way at first but I always thought of you as one of a kind and always will and-"

She didn't let him finish. She didn't wanna just talk anymore, so, she shut him up with a kiss. Sure, it was sloppy and wet with her tears from crying at his words but it was still a kiss. A kiss that he immediately kissed back to. She was jumping with glee as he held her against him, not wanting to break the kiss, she obliged. It felt like they just stood there and kissed for hours before she pulled away for air.

"So… are we an item now?" He asked sheepishly and she immediately laughs after, she loved him. She always had.

 **Finished!**

 **Sorry this chapter is short but I am very busy right now with school and all and it's ANZAC day so I am very happy for that :) Happy ANZAC day to all you Australians and New Zealanders out there and have a great day! Once again sorry that this is so short! But if enough people ask for it I will write another chapter as like an Epilogue of what happened after, with that said and done, Au revoir ~**

 **Dawnthia**


	8. GUESS WHAT!

**Oo0oO**

 **Hello! Dawnthia here, ugh…hi? I'll get to the point, I'M WRITING AN EPILOUGE! Isn't everybody happy now? I don't know how long it'll take to make it as I'm trying to upload frequently to my Undertale fanfic and I've got NAPLAN this week so… yeah…It might take a while 'cause I'm gonna make it longer than usual but, yeah. An epilogue is on it's way so just be patient with me. I'm still keeping the story on complete as well because technically it is, I'm just giving all you lovely people I don't know another chapter because… yeah. Honestly, I don't know why. I just kinda wanted to. So sit tight and wait patiently, k? Well, have a good day/night/whatever it is! Au revoir ~**

 **Dawnthia**


	9. I'm so so soooooo sorry T-T

**Well, I know I said I would do an epilogue like…ages ago! But the reason I rushed the ending was because I lost inspiration, no point in writing an epilogue if you've lost inspiration right? I am sorry but as an apology, I decided I would write another Miraculous Ladybug fanfic, I do have a plot which I will be telling you about soon, but if you're interested and have any ideas or things you'd love to see in it, please tell me and I will 100% definitely add them in as an apology. Sorry guys T-T**

 **Plot: Marinette is in an akuma battle, like normal, when it sends her into a different world all together… A world where Paris is a forest and Hawkmoth is an evil spirit who kidnaps whoever is alone in the woods at night. What will happen when it turns dark? Will Marinette be swept away for good? Or will a certain cat come help her?**

 **Once again, I'm sorry T-T…Have a good night/day/whatever it is.**

 **~Dawn**


End file.
